Turn off the Headlights
by Mandychan52
Summary: He was tired. He was sick of his cheating. He decided it was time to leave.


_**A/n: Warning: This fanfiction contains Karai Ukari.**_

_**I do not own anyone besides Karai. Marcel belongs to Jijichangi of Deviantart. And Jimmy belongs to Ka-*shot* Himself. Okay so ENJOY THE FANFICTION.**_

It was 5 A.M and here he was packing up anything he could into two small duffel bags, grabbing everything that held any sentimental value to him. He had already booked a flight that was set to leave at 9:30 A.M and if the cab got here on time then with the 3 hours it would take to get to the airport, he would have an half an hour to grab some food at the airport and probably call his sister and tell her to break the news to his daughter about why he had left so soon and with so little notice. He grabbed a picture off the dresser in the master bedroom, staring at it.

Of course in it was himself, long crimson hair tied into a ponytail and crimson eyes standing out easily. Two more people were in the picture, in the middle was his daughter, Karila, his crimson hair, her mothers green eyes. He hadn't know his daughter for 5 years and now she had become his life. She was sleeping in the room beside the master bedroom. It was the weekend so she wouldn't have to wake up for her early morning kindergarten. He felt a twitch in his chest, god it hurt just to leave her like this but he couldn't take it anymore. He quietly slipped the picture from the frame, his eyes glancing at the third person in the picture. The one who caused him to leave, the one who had slicked back black hair, pool blue eyes...well eye since an eye patch over the right eye from an incident he rather not discuss. Marcel Berkshire.

They were all smiling in the picture, They had actually looked like a family in it. He carefully ripped Marcel from the picture, sticking the half with him and Karila into one of his duffel bags. Letting the half with Marcel fall on the floor. He had already done everything he normally did in his morning routine. This had to be the perfect time to leave, Marcel wouldn't wake up if he made any noise since he had been long used to the morning routines of the red headed male. Said redheaded male looked at the king sized bed to make sure he was correct about this, there Marcel slept, not even disturbed by any noise his lover could have been making. Staring out the window, he saw the cab he called pull up, headlights off has instructed. He figured the headlights would of disturbed his partner. Getting his duffel bags he grabbed his keys like he intended on coming back, he walked out of the master bedroom, and out of the front door, shutting it behind him. Locking it and leaving the key in the mail box. He didn't even leave him a note.

He got into the back of the cab, setting the duffel bags in the floor of the car.

"Where you heading so early?" the teen driving asked him, he stared, noting in the slight darkness of the morning the male had curly brown hair, glasses, a plump tan round face and big brown eyes.

"Airport please." he said, has the male pulled the car out of the driveway and started driving away from the house, turning the headlights back on has he got farther way from it.

"Well since its going to be a long ride. I'm Jimmy. Whats your name?" the brown haired male asked

"Karai...Karai Ukari." the redhead replied.

"Okay Karai...So if it doesn't trouble you. Can I ask why you called a cab and requested the headlights to be shut off?"

"Oh its not trouble...Its just I didn't want my...boyfriend...if I can even call him that...to wake up."

"Leaving him?" Jimmy noted the redheaded male in the backseat nod "Why? Did he beat you or something? Or some other kind of abuse?"

"No. Hes never beat me...well hes smacked me a couple times but thats it. But its not why I chose to leave him." Karai said "Its more of emotional abuse."

"Care to share?" he said "Got plenty of time for a story ya know."

"You wanna hear? I assure you it ain't no fairy tale and the ending sucks."

"I always love a good tearjerker."

This caused the redheaded male to laugh "Alright alright." he said "Just don't zone out on me okay?...Well I guess it would be okay if you did. Doesn't really matter."

And then he started telling this guy Jimmy, someone he barely even knew, how he use to be a pretty big playboy and how he played men and women alike. And then he by chance met Marcel Berkshire when his twin sister had dragged him with her when she was going to see Marcel's nephew. How he thought something had sparked between them and well they didn't exactly start a relationship right away. More of they started well having sex with each other maybe a week or 2 after they met. And eventually, he realized the fact that he had fallen in love with said male. He wasn't even sure how the relationship completely begun, where he had cut off contacts with the people he had normally been found sleeping with.

He told this guy Jimmy how he thought Marcel had done the same. How he had been faithful and how eventually they had actually owned a house together and had Karai's daughter staying with them because Karai had thought Karila's mother was incapable of taking care of her. How they lived pretty happy for 2 months.

He told this guy Jimmy how Marcel started coming home later and later, smelling like booze and cheap ass perfume. How he came home with hickeys on his neck and lipstick on his shirt color and he thought Karai didn't notice. Or maybe he thought Karai didn't care.

He told this guy Jimmy how he put up with Marcel's cheating for the longest time in till he had finally decided he had enough. He told this guy Jimmy. That he decided he would leave to try and fix his damaged mental state just because of all the things Marcel was doing. He loved him. He hated him. He loved him again.

He told this guy Jimmy, that he decided to leave this early in the morning because Marcel wouldn't wake up if he made any noise. And that if Marcel wasn't awake. It would be easier if he didn't have to deal with Marcel while he was awake. Because if he did, he never would have been able to leave.

He told this guy Jimmy that he thought it was best to leave with no goodbyes, he didn't leave a note or anything and the only think he regretted was not getting his daughter and bringing her with him. But he would have Ayame pick her up later once he called her at the airport.

Jimmy was quiet listening to the story, and when he finished, he saw the red head lay down in the back see and shut his eyes like he was going to sleep.

"You did the right thing Karai. I'll wake you when we get to the airport."

"Thanks for listening Jimmy."


End file.
